Rewrite ${\dfrac{3^{8}}{3^{4}}}$ in the form ${3^n}$.
Solution: ${ \dfrac{3^{8}}{3^{4}} = 3^{8-4}} $ ${ \hphantom{\dfrac{3^{8}}{3^{4}}} = 3^{4}} $